


assume your authority over me now

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: back on it!





	assume your authority over me now

**Author's Note:**

> back on it!

Patrik was thankful that Nikolaj didn’t mind the trans thing. It’s the one fact that had always made Patrik shy and afraid to let guys hook up with him. Being a transgender, gay hockey player doesn’t help when looking for a relationship or a hook up when most other gay men that want an actual dick.

But Nik kissing him and telling him he’s handsome does help though. Nik usually liked to pet down his chest, whether he was wearing his binder or not, and rub his stomach before reaching down to play with his dick and cunt, kissing him under his jaw and sucking a mark. It’s hot and makes him wet, spreading his legs and letting Nik fingerfuck his cunt and rubbing his dick with his thumb, making him want to moan out. He’s still embarrassed over how his voice sounds, how girly it sounds but Nik helps. He’s not comfortable with the lights on, not yet, but there’s enough light for Nik to cuddle closer.

Nik usually kisses him breathless and curling his fingers in a way that makes Pat’s legs spread wider, his body curling into itself and catching him off guard, making him moan out loud, his voice breathy and making Nik groan. His nipples are hard and Nik ducks down to suck on one, still fingering his cunt and rubbing at his dick. Pat wants to ask for penetration (haha he does know big words  _ Adam _ ) but isn’t sure if he’s ready, if he can handle it.

He likes fucking himself but this is different. This is letting someone, someone he trusts, actually having him in an intimate way. He’s let two other guys attempt to fuck him before, and it was obvious that they didn’t know how to pleasure him. They took their pleasure and didn’t offer to do him. It sucked but life moved out. But now he has Nik, his  _ boyfriend _ , to have sex with, someone that actually knows how to make him feel good.

“Hey…” He hiccups out, Nik rubbing just the right way. He stops immediately and waits, wanting to know what was wrong. “You can… you can fuck me if you want?” His voice lifts up like a question and Nik lets out a strangled sound, burying his face into Pat’s neck.

\----

As Nik rolls the condom down his cock and Pat watches and rubs at his own cock, not wanting to lose his nerve. Nik leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet, before whispering “We don’t have to do this. I like blowing you just fine but your pleasure is my priority.” Nik looks serious and it makes Pat happy to know that his boyfriend wants him to feel good. “Yeah yeah, just stick your dick in me and make me cum,” is his response and he grins, Nik looking ruffled and in love.

\----

By the end, Pat is covered in hickies and feels loose, relaxed like he hasn’t been in a while. Nik is cuddled close, cupping a tit and rubbing soothingly at his nipple were he bit. He’s happy, he remembers belatedly and he giggles, it bubbling out and spilling. He turns his head to Nik’s noise of protest over being roused from his nap.

”I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess u can ask me questions abt how i am using patrik to deal with my weird feelings over myself


End file.
